Basic aims for the current Research Program of this year are as follows: 1. The continuation and termination of the animal studies on the effect of aspirin and bile on the stomach in Ghosh-Lai rat preparations, and comparison of the alcohol injury with that due to stress, aspirin and bile, and 2 M NaC1. 2. Study of the glycolipids of the gastric content and comparison of the role of aspirin and bile in the increase of the permeability of the plasma membranes for proteins and lipids and in the removal of the glycoproteins and glycolipids from the gastric mucosa. 3. The continuation of the study of the effect of alcohol on gastrin levels, and more specifically on gastrin production and release. 4. The study of the role of the acute gastric mucosal injury, produced by alcohol in the development of chronic gastric lesions of the fundus and antrum in man.